


someone i connect with

by nevergonnacallmedarling (superbestfriendsandsoulmates)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Normal AU, Sexting, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, idiots to lovers if we're being honest, just a litte bit tho, like the whole thing is just texts, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbestfriendsandsoulmates/pseuds/nevergonnacallmedarling
Summary: bazare you up??It's 2am, Snowwell you seem to be up, soIs this a booty call?maybe 🙄UnbelievableI've never met a hornier person in my lifedoes this mean i can come to yours?Come here before I change my mind(The friends with benefits, texting fic no one asked for.)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 36
Kudos: 343
Collections: AF_snowbaz_recs





	someone i connect with

* * *

**Simon in bold**

_Baz in italics_

(***)

**hey!**

_...Hi?_

**who are you?**

_I should be the one asking you that, don't you think?_

_You texted me first_

**oh well yeah**

**it's just that i was checking my contacts list**

**and i have your number saved and i have no idea who you are**

_Don't you have me saved by my name?_

**no**

**i have you saved as "hot vampire"**

**and i don't remember that reference at all**

_Well I don't have your number saved so_

_I don't know how we know each other_

**maybe we met at a costume party? and you were dressed as a vampire or something**

**omg did we had sex???**

**i think i'd remember having sex with a vampire but who knows**

_Well that escalated quickly_

**i mean i must've put the "hot" in there for a reason**

_I don't remember dressing as a vampire for any costume party_

_And I'm a gay guy, so if you're a girl there's no way we had sex_

**i'm a bloke**

**a bi bloke, specifically**

**omg we had sex didn't we**

_I don't think so_

_I don't usually give my number to random one night stands_

**well i have your number so**

**you must've given it to me at some point**

**tell me your name, let's see if it rings any bells**

_I'm not telling you my name_

**what? why???**

_Because for all I know you're some weirdo who stalked me and somehow got my number_

**lmao**

**calm down mate i'm not a stalker**

_That's what a stalker would say_

**if i was stalking you wouldn't i already know your name anyways???**

_Well I'm not taking any chances_

_Maybe you're a very incompetent stalker_

**lol okay mate**

**i'll tell you my name maybe you remember me**

**simon snow**

_I literally have no clue who you are, sorry to disappoint_

**are you sure???**

_I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone named Simon Snow, yes_

**what's wrong with my name???**

_Nothing_

_It's pretty endearing, actually_

**thank you? i guess**

_You're welcome_

_Now if you excuse me, I have things to do with my life_

**wait, are you really not gonna tell me your name???**

_Nope_

_Stop distracting me_

_Bye, Simon Snow_

**well… okay 😔**

**bye hot vampire**

(***)

**hi!!!**

**i remember now how i got your number!!**

**and i know your name, you're baz pitch**

_And you said you weren't a stalker_

**i'm not!!!**

**i just asked penny and aggie if they knew who this hot vampire might be**

**and aggie remembered**

_Aggie as in Agatha Wellbelove?_

**yeah, she's my ex**

**she told me your parents are friends with hers**

_Yes, but I don't remember any ex boyfriend to be honest_

_How exactly did I gave you my number?_

**oh yeah right**

**so**

**last christmas aggie got me a job as a bartender in one of those posh parties her parents are always attending**

**i wasn't thrilled but i needed the money so i said yes**

**anyways you were there and we flirted a bit while i was making your drink**

**and you wrote your number on my arm and told me to text you one of those days**

**you didn't tell me your name so i saved you as hot vampire**

**bc i thought you had a whole vampire vibe going on there**

**and because you looked, well, hot**

**pretty self-explanatory**

_Oh my God you're handsome bartender?!_

**i guess? that's how you called me in your head?**

_Yeah, you didn't tell me your name either_

_I assume you didn't text me because you were still with Wellbelove?_

_But you did flirt with me, so_

_That makes you a pretty terrible boyfriend if I'm honest_

**hey that's not true!!**

**i mean i am a terrible boyfriend**

**but i'm not a cheater!**

_What's your explanation then?_

**aggie and i were on one of our habitual breaks**

**but i wanted her back**

**and she got a little bit jealous when she saw you giving me your number**

**we got back together two weeks later**

_And you're broken up for good now?_

**oh yeah**

**we've been for months**

**we're just friends now**

_Well, that's been entertaining_

_See you around I guess_

**wait! what do you mean see you around???**

**i'm not dating aggie anymore**

**well nor aggie nor anyone**

_I gathered that, yes_

_so?_

**so**

**we can meet up now**

**if you're single ofc**

_Meaning you want to fuck_

_(And yes, I'm single)_

**well, i didn't want to be that blunt but**

**yeah**

**i think you're hot and you think i'm handsome so why not?**

**we could grab a coffee or something before**

_Aww, you want to take me on a date?_

_I didn't take you for the romantic type_

**i'm really not**

**i wouldn't call it a date**

**you don't wanna date me trust me**

**i'm not very good at it tbh**

**ask aggie**

_Well, I don't really do dates, so_

_We could skip coffee and you could come straight to my flat_

**okay 😉**

_Friday night?_

**yeah, works for me**

_Okay, I'll text you my address_

_See you on Friday then_

**okay!!**

**looking forward to it 😉**

(***)

**baz**

**did i left my belt at yours the other day??**

_Wait I'll check_

**okay thank you!!**

_Yes you did_

_[Photo]_

**fuck**

**that's my only good belt :(**

**i need it tonight i'll have to come and get it**

_Did you left it on propose so you'd have an excuse to see me again?_

**what? ofc not!!**

**i'm meeting penny for drinks tonight and i'd like to be at least presentable so i'll need my belt**

_Okay you nightmare_

_I'll be at home all day anyways_

_You can come whenever_

**okay thank you**

**wait what do you mean an excuse to see you again?**

**were you planning on not seeing me again????**

_What, we fuck once and you're already attached, Snow?_

**it's not that you asshole**

**but i had a good time**

**i'd like to do it again**

**i thought you'd too**

**but it's okay if you don't! no big deal**

_I never said i didn't want to do it again_

_I was just taking the piss_

_I had a good time too_

**oh**

**okay**

**so**

**let's say i come to get the belt with time to spare**

_You actually left it on propose, didn't you?_

**omg no!!**

**i'm just saying we could take advantage of the situation 🙄**

_You're insufferable_

**is that a yes?**

_Yes, Snow_

_We can fuck again_

**cool**

**i'll be there in a bit then 😁**

_Okay_

(***)

**baz**

**are you up??**

_It's 2am, Snow_

**well you seem to be up, so**

_Is this a booty call?_

**maybe 🙄**

_Unbelievable_

_I've never met a hornier person in my life_

**does this mean i can come to yours?**

_Come here before I change my mind_

👍

(***)

**baz**

_Not today, Snow_

_I have to study_

**you don't even know what i was going to say!!**

_Of course I know what you were going to say, you numpty_

🙄

**what do you study btw??**

_English_

**really? i thought you'd study something like idk**

**law**

**or economics**

_That's what my father wanted me to study but I want to be a teacher like my mum_

**that's cute 🥰**

_What do you study?_

**social work**

_It suits you, somehow_

**yeah?**

_Yeah_

_You're kind like that_

**did you just say something nice to me?? 😱**

**who are you??**

_Shut up_

_I say plenty of nice things to you_

**doesn't count if you say them when i have your dick in my mouth, mate**

_God, don't make me think of my dick in your mouth_

_I really need to study_

**sorry 😅**

**i'll let you study**

**good luck 🍀**

Thank you

(***)

**which movie do you think is better, tangled or frozen???**

_That's what you decided to text me?_

**pls answer it's important**

_Obviously Frozen_

**what??? no!!!**

**penny says frozen too**

**but tangled is clearly superior 😤**

_Is not_

_Frozen has better songs_

_Elsa is clearly a lesbian, that's always a plus_

_Olaf is hilarious_

_And Kristoff is a babe_

_So Frozen wins_

**no!!!!**

**mother knows best is a bop**

**the movie is way funnier in general**

**but the ending always makes me cry**

**so it has the perfect balance between happy and sad**

**and kristoff a babe??? hello! have you seen eugene???**

_I don't think it's that deep, Snow_

**it is!**

**we take disney movies seriously in this house!**

_I see_

_I love Disney movies, actually_

_Just not that passionately apparently_

**the scene when rapunzel and eugene are in the boat seeing the lights??? frozen could never!!**

_I don't really care enough to keep with this discussion, Snow_

**that means i win 😌**

_That means you're annoying_

**i win i win i win 😁😁😁😁**

_Whatever, Snow_

🙃🙃🙃

(***)

**baz, i need your honest opinion**

_On what?_

**i have a job interview tomorrow**

**which outfit should i wear??**

**this one [photo]**

**or this one [photo]**

_What makes you think I can help you?_

**idk you seem to know about fashion**

_And you made that assumption based on…?_

**idk! you're always well dressed**

**are you gonna help me or not? 🥺**

_What's the job?_

**bartender at a coffee shop**

_Wear the second one_

**yeah? isn't it too casual?**

_It's the perfect amount of casual for a coffee shop_

_the first one is too formal_

_also that shirt brings out the blue in your eyes_

_you look handsome_

**Handsome bartender, aren't i? 😏**

_Shut up_

_Don't let it go to your head_

**too late**

**well, thank you bazzy 😘😘**

_Don't call me that ever again_

😘😘

(***)

**YOUR FIRST NAME IS TYRANNUS???**

**tyrannus basilton grimm-pitch????**

**omg your parents really know how to name their children don't they**

_Oh my God, stop stalking me!_

**i'm not stalking you!**

**aggie told me**

_What a traitor_

_But, well, I'm shagging her ex boyfriend_

_So I guess I deserve it_

**lol she doesn't care**

**really**

**she only told me because i asked what was baz short for**

**and she told me your full name**

_So you were stalking me_

**omg i wasn't!**

**i was just, idk**

**thinking out loud**

_You were thinking out loud about me?_

_That's cute, Snow_

**shut up!**

**why are we focusing about me "stalking you" and not about how your name is basically tyrannosaurus???**

_It's not pronounced like tyrannosaurus, you idiot_

_It's like tyran_

**i know you dick**

**aggie pronounced it right**

**it reminds me of t-rex anyways**

_Well, now you know why I go by my middle name_

_Literally no one calls me Tyrannus_

**yeah thank god**

_It's not like Basilton is any good_

_But it's better_

**i actually like basilton**

**baz is cute**

**and bazzy is even cuter 🥰**

_I told you not to call me that!_

**okay, i'll call you t-rex from now on**

_Don't even think about it_

🦖🦖🦖🦖🦖

_God you're so annoying_

🦖💘

(***)

**fucking hell baz**

**you're so fucking hot**

_And you felt the need to tell me this because…?_

**the instagram photo you just posted**

**you look like a fucking wet dream**

**how did i manage to fuck you?**

**you're so clearly out of my league**

_Don't say that_

**why? it's true 😅**

_I know it's true_

_But practically everyone is out of my league so_

_It's not your fault_

**you egocentric prick**

_You're the one telling me I look like a wet dream, Snow_

_Don't bust my ego if you can't take it_

**your ego doesn't need any busting**

**mine maybe a little bit**

_Are you fishing for compliments?_

**no 🙄**

**well**

**maybe**

_My God, have a little dignity_

**not my fault i have a low self-esteem mate**

_Come on, Snow_

_You know you're handsome_

_And your shoulders are to die for_

_And you suck dick like no one else_

**yeah? the best you've ever had? 😏**

_Don't push it, Snow_

_I'm being uncharacteristically nice already_

**i'm the best you've ever had or not???**

_Yes, Snow, for fuck's sake_

_The best I've ever had_

_Happy?_

**very ☺️**

**god i really wanna suck your dick now**

**come here penny is not home**

_God, you're so distracting_

_I'm supposed to study_

_And I'm sure you too_

**do you want your dick sucked or not??**

_Okay_

_Coming_

😬

(***)

**baz, i need a favour**

_It's 8am, Snow_

_I have class_

_You're restless, for fuck's sake_

**not that kind of favour!!**

**i have class too**

**i have a test specifically**

**but i'm running late**

**and i lost the bus**

**could you pls pick me up??**

_You're a mess, Snow_

**i know**

_I'll be there in five_

**omg thank you so much bazzy!!**

**you're a life saver 💖**

_Don't call me Bazzy!_

_Don't make me regret this_

🦖💘

(***)

**baz baz baz**

**i'm meeting aggie, penny and shep for drinks tonight**

**wanna come?**

_Why would i want to go out with you and your friends, Snow?_

**idk bc you're also my friend?**

_I wouldn't go that far_

**don't be a prick**

**we've had our dicks in each other's ass we can't not be friends**

_I don't remember the name of half the guys I've had their dick in me, Snow_

**but you remember mine!**

**that has to count for something**

**also you know aggie too**

_Yeah, and I'm shagging her ex boyfriend_

**she doesn't care, i told you!**

**we're friends**

**she's kinda dating a girl named ginger now**

**we're totally over each other**

**it won't be awkward i promise**

**also i think you'll like penny**

**you're scarily similar**

_Who's Shep?_

**he's penny's boyfriend**

**he's cool too**

_Okay_

**yeah? you'll come? 😊**

_Yeah, why not_

**perfect!!**

_Time and place?_

**you could come to mine, like, now**

**and then we'll go together**

**🙄**

_Of course your intentions weren't pure_

**they're perfectly pure!!**

**it's just a suggestion**

**🙄**

_Okay you nightmare_

_I'll be there in a while_

**😊👍**

(***)

**are you home yet??**

_Yes_

**good 👍**

**did you have a good time??**

_Yeah_

_Bunce's great, you were right_

**i knew you two would get along!**

_Though I can't believe Shepard is her second american boyfriend_

_Imagine your type being AMERICANS_

_Can't relate_

**😂😂😂**

**my type is posh people apparently**

_My type are dumbasses_

**hey!!**

**i'm not a dumbass 😡**

_Who says you're my type, Snow?_

**the fact that i made you come in your pants the other day says i'm your type**

_Shut up_

_That was a one time thing!_

**that's what everyone says, mate**

_Whatever_

**don't be embarrassed**

**it was actually pretty hot**

_Yeah_

_It actually was_

**hey baz**

_What?_

**could i meet your friends one of this days?**

_You want to meet my friends?_

**yeah**

**you met mine so i wanna meet yours**

_You practically forced me to meet yours, Snow_

**i didn't force you!**

**oh**

**you feel embarrassed about me don't you?**

_Of course not_

_What are you talking about?_

**idk**

**i guess your friends are all posh like you**

**and i'm not so**

**idk**

_Snow_

_I'm going to say this once and only once_

_And then I'm going to pretend I didn't say it_

_I don't care you're not posh_

_You're nice and funny and beautiful and I like spending time with you_

_So don't think I'm embarrassed to be your friend because I'm not_

_It actually breaks my heart a little you thought that_

_So stop thinking it_

**awww bazzy**

**that was very cute**

**and you admitted we're friends 🥰**

_I don't know what you're talking about_

**whatever you say mate**

**i know the truth 🤗**

_You're so annoying_

_I'm going to sleep_

**g'night** 🦖💘

_Goodnight Simon_ ⛄

**omg you used an emoji 😱**

_No, I didn't_

**and you called me simon!**

_Literally don't know what you're talking about_

🤯🤯🤯

(***)

_Hi_

**omg**

**you texted me first!!!**

_So?_

**you never text me first!!**

**it's always me**

_The fact that you keep score of that_

_A little bit creepy I have to say_

**shut up!**

**what do you want??**

_Oh, yeah_

_Tomorrow is Mordelia's birthday_

**hold on who's mordelia???**

_My little sister_

**you have a sister??**

**i didn't know that**

**also do your parents know any normal names????**

**tyrannus and mordelia**

**😂😂😂**

_Shut up_

**anyways what's the question?**

_Oh yeah_

_The question is_

_Do I get her this voodo doll collection [Photo]_

_Or this dark tarot cards? [Photo]_

**lmao those are your options??**

**how old is she??**

_11_

**what kind of 11 year old is she i'm scared**

_She's actually pretty scary_

**oh wait so you're 9 years older? that's a lot**

_My mum died when I was 5_

_Years later my father remarried my now stepmother_

_And they had Mordy_

_That's why she's so much younger than me_

**oh**

**i didn't know about your mum**

**i'm sorry**

_Don't be_

_It was a long time ago_

**yeah but you must still miss her**

_I do miss her but I would prefer not to cry in this occult shop if you don't mind_

**oh yeah okay sorry**

_You didn't answer my question_

**the dark tarot cards sound a little bit less sinister**

_Okay_

_Thank you_

**baz if you need to you know talk sometime**

**you can talk to me you know that right?**

**we're friends**

_Yes, I know that, Snow_

_Don't get all sentimental on me please_

**oh yeah i forgot you're allergic to feelings**

_Yes, so please, stop_

**🦖💘**

_Stop_ 🤢

(***)

**bazzyyyy**

**did your sister like the present??**

_Yeah, she loved it [Photo]_

**omg you look so much alike!!**

**you have darker skin, but besides that you have the same face**

**that's so cuteeeee**

**a mini baz 🥰**

_We do look alike, yes_

_I have darker skin because my mother was Egyptian_

**oh cool**

**really i can't get over all this cuteness**

**you're even smiling!!**

_I smile plenty, Snow_

**you rarely smile, mate**

**not your real smile anyways**

**you should do it more, you know?**

**it's a good look on you**

_Yeah?_

**yeah**

**i mean, everything is a good look on you when you have that face but**

**you know what i mean**

_Are you flirting with me, Snow?_

**yeah, glad you noticed**

**i thought all that dirty talk when we fuck would've given it away but i guess i was wrong**

_Shut up, don't make me think about dirty talk on my sister's birthday party_

**lmao okay**

**i don't wanna be responsible for a very inappropriate boner**

_If only half the things you do or say didn't gave me a boner_

_It would be so much easier_

**when did you say you come back??**

_I'm staying the night in Hampshire_

_I come back tomorrow morning_

_Why? Any plans?_

**yeah**

**give you a boner**

**an appropriate one**

_Sounds good_

😏

(***)

_Simon_

_Are you awake?_

**yeah**

**what's wrong??**

_What makes you think there's something wrong?_

**idk it's 1am**

**you texted me first**

**and you called me simon**

_Oh_

_Well there's nothing wrong really_

_It's just_

_Are you free right now?_

**OMG IS THIS A BOOTY CALL????**

**who's the horny one now? 😏**

_You, Snow_

_You're always the horny one_

_Are you free or not?_

**yes i am**

**want me to come?**

_Actually, can I come to yours?_

_Fiona is driving me crazy_

**who's fiona?**

_My aunt_

_I live with her but she's always traveling_

_She just came back from Rome and doesn't leave to Barcelona since next week_

_And she always gets on my nerves_

_I need a stress relief_

**okay come i can be your stress relief 😏**

**but penny's home we'll have to be quiet**

_I can be quiet_

_I don't think you can though_

**shut up of course i can!!**

_We'll see_

😳

(***)

_Hi_

_Do you work today?_

**nope**

**why?**

_I'm having dinner with my friends_

_Want to come?_

**really?**

_Yeah, you wanted to meet them, right?_

**yeah**

**i'd like to 😊**

_Perfect_

_I'll text you the details later_

**okay**

**who am i meeting exactly?**

**give me a little bit of context**

Dev (my cousin) and Niall

Two useless bisexuals who fail to see what everyone else is seeing: they're mad for each other

And Keris and Trixie 

A pretty cute lesbian couple

**mate do you know any straight people?**

_Eww no_

😂😂😂

_Do you?_

**yeah, penny**

**she's the straight friend**

**every group has one 😔🤟**

_Not mine_

**well you're friends with penny now so**

**she's your straight friend too**

_Oh my God, you're right_

😂😂😂

(***)

**baz!! i need you**

**is an emergency**

_Oh my God, that horny, Snow?_

**not that kind of emergency!!!**

**i have to summit an essay today**

**it's an important one**

**could you pls take a look at it and check for any grammatical mistakes? 🥺**

_Can't Bunce do it?_

**she's busy**

_I'm also busy, Snow_

**darling**

**pls 🥺**

_Don't "darling" me_

_I have my own essays to write_

**bazzy 🥺🥺🥺 pls**

_Oh my God, you're a menace_

_Send it to my email_

[ _tbasiltongrimmpitch@watford.uk_ ](mailto:tbasiltongrimmpitch@watford.uk)

**THANK YOU THANK YOU 💕**

**you're the best 😘**

_I know_

_Now shut up before I change my mind_

🦖💘

(***)

**you know**

**you kinda remind me of kylo ren**

_How so?_

**idk**

**with the hair and the nose**

**and the fit body**

**and you both try really hard to be mean and antagonistic**

**but you're actually softies**

_What the fuck, Snow_

_I'm not a softie_

**ofc you are!!**

**you're very fond of your sister**

**you love disney movies**

**and your favorite tv show is queer eye**

**that's precious baz**

_Shut up_

**you pick me up when i lose the bus**

**you help me with my school work**

**you always call me love when we're having sex**

**and you always cuddle me afterwards**

_Okay, okay_

_We get it_

**you melt when i call you darling**

_Stop it!_

_This is actually painful to read_

**why? is the truth**

**and i like it**

_Well, I don't_

**you can be vulnerable you know?**

**it won't hurt you**

_It will most certainly hurt me_

**what are you talking about??**

_Nothing_

_What made you think of Kylo Ren anyways?_

**oh i'm watching the last jedi with penny and shep**

**we're watching the rise of skywalker next**

**wanna come?**

_You're tired of being the third wheel, aren't you?_

**omg yes**

**so tired**

**🥺**

_Okay_

_I'll be there in a few_

**yay!! 🤗**

**bring popcorn!!! 🍿**

(***)

_Simonnnn_

_Hiiiii_ 🥰😊😘😍💖💕

**baz?**

**are you okay????**

_Yeah im oksy_

_Im mre thann okay im grewt_

**baz are you drunk??**

_Maybr_

_A little bit_ 🙈

**seems like more than a little bit 😅**

**are you alone??**

_With dev andnniall_

_Nut theyre snogging rn_

_They always endup snogging_

_And igniring me_ 😔

_Wish u werenhere_

_Wanna snog youuuuu_

**where are you??**

_Gay club_

🌈

**you're so cute when you're drunk**

_Youre cute alwyad_

_Youre so lovely_

_Youre all i thunk sbout_

**i'm gonna stop you here before you say something you might regret tomorrow**

**want me to come and get you?**

_No were already leavinh_

**okay**

**let me know when you're home okay???**

_Okkkk 💕_

(***)

_Im homeee_

**👍**

**now go to sleep**

**you'll be so hangover tomorrow 😂**

_I wont im not 5hat drunk_

**whatever you say mate 😂**

_Gnight love_ ⛄💙

**g'night darling 🦖💘**

(***)

**GOODMORNINGGG 🌞**

**how's that hangover going?**

_Shut up_

_Don't text that loud_

**that bad, huh? 😂**

_My head hurts so much_

_I'm never drinking again_

**that's what we all say mate**

**want me to come over and keep you company?**

_I can't have sex today, Snow_

_I literally can't_

_Everything hurts_

**i wasn't thinking about sex baz**

**well i mean**

**i'm always thinking about sex**

**but that's not what i meant when i said keep you company**

_What did you mean then?_

**i meant something like**

**cuddling in your sofa and watching netflix**

**i can cook you something if you want too**

**i'm sure you still haven't eat anything today**

_That would be lovely, Simon_

**😊**

**we can meet up without fucking you know that right?**

**sex is not all i want from you**

**we're friends**

_Yeah_

_Friends_

_I know_

_Sorry_

**don't be**

**i'll be there in half an hour okay?**

_Okay_

⛄💙

🦖💘

(***)

**do you like sour cherry scones?**

_That's a weirdly specific question_

**do you??**

_I don't know_

_I've never had one_

**really?????**

**omg baz**

**we have to fix this**

**inmeditaly**

_What has gotten into you?_

_Why do you care so much about scones?_

**because they're the best food in the world!**

_I don't think you've had a lot of actual good food in your life if you think that, Snow_

**shut up you posh twat**

**meet me tomorrow for breakfast**

**we'll go to ebb's**

_Don't you work there?_

**yeah**

**they have the best sour cherry scones in town**

**you'll change your mind**

**i promise you're gonna be mind-blown 🤯**

_Don't set the hopes too high_

_It'll be a disappointment if then they doesn't meet all this expectations_

**they will meet all your expectations and more!!**

**i swear they're the best**

_Okay then_

_Let's have breakfast tomorrow_

**yay 🍒**

(***)

**bazzy bazzy**

**wyd?**

(***)

**going to the cinema with aggie and pen**

**wanna come?**

(***)

**baz?**

**are you okay?**

(***)

**are you mad at me?**

**did i do something wrong?**

(***)

**baz talk to me 😔**

🦖💘

(***)

_My God, Snow_

**baz fucking finally!**

_Can't I be silent for a day without you freaking out?_

**you've never gone an entire day without answering me before**

_I'm not your boyfriend, Snow_

_I don't need to text you all day_

**wtf baz**

**i know that**

**but i was worried you asshole**

_I don't have to tell you all I do in my day_

_We fuck two times and you think I own you any kind of explanation_

**fuck you**

**i don't know what's gotten into you**

**but talk to me when you're not feeling that much of a fucking dick**

(***)

_Simon_

_I'm sorry okay?_

_I was a total dick yesterday_

**yeah you were mate**

_I'm sorry_

**what the hell was all that about???**

_I had a shit day_

**and you thought yeah let's pay it with simon**

_I'm sorry_

_I really am_

**next time you have a shit day tell me why you're having a shit day**

**instead of making me feel like shit**

_Fuck, Simon_

_I didn't mean any of the things I said_

**i know**

**they hurt anyway**

_I'm sorry_

**you already said that**

_I don't know what else to say_

_Love_

_Please_

_Forgive me_

**you can't just call me love and expect me to forgive you this easily**

_Yeah, I know_

_But you will anyways_

_Right?_

⛄💙

**don't ⛄💙 me**

⛄⛄⛄💙💙💙

**okay okay i forgive you!!**

**but don't talk to me like that ever again okay??**

_Okay_

_I promise_

**why were you having a shit day?**

_My dad has been trying to set me up with a "potential future wife" for months_

_But I always made excuses for obvious reasons_

_But yesterday he told me he was in London for work and wanted to meet me for lunch_

_And he had the balls to come with said supposed future wife without telling me anything_

**fuck**

**doesn't he know you're gay???**

**also you're only 20 why would you get married wtf**

_Oh he very well knows I'm gay_

_He just chooses to ignore it_

_That's why he wants me to marry even though I'm only 20_

_So he can keep ignoring it_

**baz that's so messed up**

**what did you do??**

_I obviously got angry and told the poor girl this wasn't going to happen because I'm gay_

_And then my father started with his whole "nonsense Basilton, you need a wife" speach_

_And I was like FATHER I'M GAY I'M NOT MARRYING A WOMAN NOT NOW NOT EVER_

_And then he said the magic words: "Your mother would be so disappointed"_

**fuck**

_No words hurt me like those and he knows it_

_I don't even know if it's true_

_I don't know if my mum would be disappointed on me being gay_

_But fuck it really messes me up when he says that_

**oh darling**

**using your mum to hurt you… what an asshole**

_Yeah…_

_So then I just left_

_I went home and I called Fiona_

_I cried for a while_

_And I'm pretty sure she called him afterwards_

_I don't know what she told him but I'm sure it wasn't pretty_

😔

**baz this is so fucked up**

**i wish you would have told me…**

**i would've been there for you**

_I know_

_But I was so angry_

_And sad_

_I wasn't being rational_

**can i come to yours?**

**i wanna give you a hug**

_Yeah_

_I would love that_

**maybe also a blowjob if you're in the mood**

_That made me laugh_

_Of course you're offering me a blowjob to make me feel better_

**i mean**

**i'm pretty sure it'll help**

_Well, there's only one way to find out_

😏😏😏

**coming**

⛄💙

🦖💘

(***)

**what's your zodiac sign?**

_Pisces_

_Why?_

**penny is suddenly into astrology**

**and she's been reading me horoscope characteristics all day**

_What does it say about mine?_

**"Pisces personalities are known for being one of the most empathetic of the zodiac signs, and they'll do whatever they can to make sure the people around them are happy. They're also artistic and use their vivid imaginations to think up ideas many others wouldn't."**

_Well, that's all bullshit_

**what?? no!!**

**you are all of that**

_In which world I'm empathetic, Snow_

**you are! you're just good at hiding it**

**and you're also artistic**

_How so?_

**well, you play the violin**

**that's artistic**

_Sure, Snow_

_What else?_

**"These kind souls can also be moody though when things aren't going their way, and their generous nature makes them easily taken advantage of by less selfless types. Pisces can even become emotionally closed off if they've been hurt too often. In general though, Pisces are compassionate, thoughtful, and well attuned to their emotions and the emotions of those around them."**

**all true!**

_I couldn't be less attuned to my emotions, Snow_

**well.. maybe all true except for that**

😅

**you're moody, that's for sure**

_That I am_

_And emotionally closed off_

**but you're also compassionate**

**and thoughtful**

**and of generous nature**

**you're just, again, very good at hiding it 😂**

_Well, if you say so…_

_What about you?_

**i'm a cancer**

**penny says i'm very cancer**

**"Cancers are primarily known for being emotional, nurturing, and highly intuitive, as well as sensitive and at times insecure."**

_If by "highly intuitive" they mean impulsive, then yes_

_You are all of those things_

**"On the good side, the Cancer personality is loyal, protective, charming, and caring. On the bad side, Cancers are overly sensitive, unpredictable, suspicious and clingy."**

_Bunce is right_

_You're very cancer_

_Literally all of that is true_

**you think i'm charming? 🙈**

_Yeah_

_I also think you're clingy_

**hey!!**

**😳**

_Don't worry, Snow_

_It's endearing_

**lol penny is now looking for compatibilities between signs**

**here's pisces and cancer compatibility:**

**"As two Water signs, Cancer and Pisces connect through emotions, usually as soon as they lay eyes on each other. This is one of the typical combinations of zodiac signs for love at first sight."**

**lol love at first sight**

**is this why you gave me your number the first night we meet? 😏**

_Keep dreaming, Snow_

**we did connect as soon as we laid eyes on each other tho**

_You think so?_

**yeah**

**don't you?**

_I guess we did, yes_

**"Their sexual connection is usually primarily emotional. Pisces partner might seem a bit weird and kinky to Cancer, but they should have a feel for each other, strong enough for both of them to enrich their sexual relationship with their own quality."**

_Excuse me, did this just called me kinky on my face?_

**lmao i think it did 😂**

_That's bullshit_

_You're clearly the kinky one_

**i'm not!!**

_Simon, you tied me to the bed the other night_

**yeah, and you came 3 min after that**

**so you clearly liked it**

_Of course I liked it, it was fucking hot_

_But it was your idea_

_So you're the kinky one_

**🙄**

**whatever**

**"Cancer will bring intimacy into their sex life and the meaning behind the act. They will nurture their partner and care about their pleasure, giving them a stable and a safe approach to a healthy sex life. Pisces will bring in change, creativity, inspiration and probably a lot of sensuality due to the fact that this is the sign that exalts Venus. The beauty of this connection is in the emotion they share and the way they cherish each other and respect each other’s sensitivity."**

_Those are a lot of words to basically say we're sappy and have incredibly good sex_

**yeah lol**

**it's true tho**

**we're sappy**

**and the sex is amazing**

_The sex is amazing_

_I'm not sappy tho_

**of course you are**

_Let me guess: I'm just good at hiding it_

**Not that good tbh 😂**

**no one good at hiding it would call me love just before they came**

_Shut up_

🦖💘

⛄💙

**see? sappy**

_Shut up!_

(***)

**[Photo]**

**can i post this on instagram?**

_Since when do you need my permission?_

**lol i'm not asking for permission mate**

**i'm asking if you think is good enough to post**

_Of course is good enough_

_It's a perfectly fine picture_

_You look lovely_

**do i?**

**i'm not fishing for compliments this time**

**it's just that**

**idk**

**not having a very confident day i guess**

_You always look lovely, Simon_

_You know that_

**well**

**i don't always believe it tho**

_Stop it_

_You're making me be nice and I don't like it_

😂

**with a face like yours i get that it's hard to relate to this 😅**

_You say that as if you're not the most handsome man I've even seen_

**i'm not**

**you're way out of my league you agreed to that**

_I was being a dick, Snow_

_I'm not out of your league_

_I wouldn't still be talking to you if I thought I was_

_So shut up now and post that damn photo_

**okay okay i'll post it!**

😳

(***)

**you won't believe what just happened to me**

_Surprise me, Snow_

**so i was working**

**and this guy comes in**

**he orders a coffee**

**all perfectly normal**

**until i asked him "anything else?"**

**and he said "yeah, your boyfriend's number"**

_What?_

**that's what i said**

**"what?"**

**and he was like**

**"baz pitch, isn't he your boyfriend? i want his number"**

**what the actual fuck?**

**who the hell asks for someone's boyfriend's number???**

**i mean you're not my boyfriend**

**but he clearly thinks you are!**

**and he still has the balls to ask me?????**

_This is actually hilarious_

_What did you say?_

**that i wouldn't give him your number of course!**

**why the hell would i give him my boyfriend's number???**

_I'm not your boyfriend though_

**yeah but he doesn't know that!!!**

_You could have told him_

_That I'm not your boyfriend_

**why?**

**you wanted me to give your number to some weirdo??**

_Simon_

_Are you jealous?_

**what?**

**of course not!!!**

_Seems like you are_

**we're not together**

**i have no right to be jealous**

**i'll give him your number if he comes back okay?**

_Simon_

**he was actually fit**

**and had a lame name like yours**

**i don't remember it but it was lame**

_Simon_

**and he seemed posh**

**he ordered the most expensive coffee on the menu**

_SIMON_

_Shut up_

_I don't want his number_

**you don't?**

**but you didn't see him**

**maybe you'd like him idk**

_I don't care_

_I don't want anyone's number okay?_

**already have too many?**

_I haven't been with anyone else since I'm with you, you numpty_

**really?**

_Yeah_

_Have you?_

**no**

**of course not**

**why would i?**

_Yeah_

_And why would I?_

**it's not the same**

_Why?_

**because you're you**

**and i'm well me**

_That doesn't make any sense_

**it has in my head**

_You're an idiot_

**yeah**

**i know that**

_What you are is a fucking tragedy, Simon Snow_

_You literally couldn't be a bigger mess_

**and you like that?**

_I love it_

**why?**

_Because we match_

(***)

**mate your aunt is scary as fuck**

_I'm sorry_

_I didn't know she'd be home_

_She was supposed to come back in two days_

**she found me making breakfast only wearing pants baz**

**it was mortifying**

_I know I'm sorry_

_It's actually pretty funny though_

**no it's not!!**

**she was like "who the hell are you?"**

**and i stood there saying nothing like a fucking moron until she said**

**"ohhh you're basil's new toy boy! simon right?"**

**and i'm pretty sure my red face was answer enough**

**and then you came out of your bedroom thank god**

_Oh my God_

_I'm gonna kill her_

_She called you my toy boy?_

**yeah…..**

**mortifying**

_For fuck's sake_

**how did she know my name?**

_What?_

**she called me simon**

**she knows my name**

**why?**

**have you told her about me?**

_Well_

_Maybe_

_Once or twice you might have came into conversation_

**lol what kind of conversation were you having for me to come up? 😂**

_Shut up_

_She's annoyingly nosy_

**and you tell her who you're shagging??**

**😂**

_More like she makes me tell her_

_Does it bother you that she knows?_

**no ofc not**

**practically everyone knows at this point lol**

**just warn me next time someone might call me your toy boy**

**so i don't die of embarrassment 😂**

_I never called you my toy boy_

_I don't know where that came from_

_She knows you're more than that_

**more than that?**

_I mean_

_We're friends_

**oh yeah**

**it's kinda hot tho**

**being your toy boy 😏**

_You're unbelievable_

(***)

**i was right when we met you know**

**you're a fucking vampire**

_How so?_

**my neck is fully covered in love bites mate**

**and my chest**

**and my thighs…**

_Well think it better next time you decide to keep me on bed all day_

**you're leaving for christmas!**

**we had to say bye properly 🙄**

_I'm leaving for two weeks, not going to war_

_I promise you'll see me again_

**two weeks is a lot of time in my book!**

_You've never gone two weeks without sex before?_

**of course i have**

**but i didn't like the experience**

😂

_How can you be that horny all the time for fuck's sake_

**hey! i didn't hear you complain yesterday**

**two don't fuck all day if one doesn't want to 🙄**

_My point still remains_

**whatever you say mate 😂**

**when do you leave?**

_In two hours_

**do we have time for a quickie? 🙄**

_Oh my God, Simon!_

**just kidding just kidding 😂**

**unless…? 🙄**

_Unbelievable_

**😂😂😂**

**you're gonna miss me 🙈**

_I will most certainly not_

**of course you will!**

_I will not_

**bazzy 🥺 say you'll miss me**

_I_

_Will_

_Not_

**darling 🥺🥺🥺**

**say it**

_Oh my God_

_Yes, I'll miss you, you fucking nightmare_

_Happy?_

**very 🤗**

**you know**

**i'll miss you too**

🦖💘

⛄💙

(***)

_You're spending Christmas with the Wellbeloves?_

_I saw Agatha's Instagram Story_

**yeah**

**why?**

_I don't know, a little bit awkward to spend Christmas with your ex's family, isn't it?_

**i literally have no other option lol**

**penny's house is always too full**

**and besides the wellbeloves are the only thing close to a family i have so**

_What about your own family?_

**oh i don't have any**

**i grew up in the system**

**i lived in care homes since i was 18 and moved with penny**

_Oh_

_You've never told me_

**yeah sorry**

**it never came up i guess**

**and i don't really like to talk about it**

**i didn't have a great childhood tbh**

_Oh love_

_I'm sorry_

_You could have come with me_

_If I had know it I would have suggested it_

**to your homophobic father's house?**

**maybe not the best idea lol**

_Yeah, maybe not_

_But I don't care_

_He's too polite to say anything to you_

**well maybe next christmas**

_Yeah, maybe_

_I know you said you don't like to talk about it_

_But I'm here if you want to_

_You know that, right?_

⛄💙

**yeah, i know**

**thank you bazzy**

🦖💘

(***)

**merry christmas darling**

**🦖💘**

_Merry Christmas, love_

⛄💙

(***)

**[Photo]**

**tell me i look hot in this suit pls**

**i borrowed it from dr. wellbelove bc i obviously don't own one**

**and it doesn't fit properly**

**so lie to me if you have to but bust my ego a little bit pls**

_I don't need to lie, Snow_

_You look fucking edible_

_There's nothing I don't like about you in that suit_

**really?**

**my shoulders are too broad for this jacket**

_Exactly_

**and the trousers are definitely a size too small**

**they're killing me 😣**

_They're also killing me, trust me_

_You should have come to Hampshire with me_

_My suits wouldn't fit you properly either_

_But at least I could take it off afterwards_

**thanks for the ego busting**

**but don't make me think about you undressing me**

**there's a lot of days to go still 😫**

_Yeah_

_I know I said two weeks weren't a long time_

_But that was before I saw you in a suit_

😣😣

**what are you wearing tonight?**

_[Photo]_

**baz**

**fucking hell**

**why do you always look like you're in an ad for expensive watches???**

**even when you aren't wearing one**

_I'm pretty sure that's the best compliment anyone has even given me_

**i shouldn't have asked for that foto this was a mistake 😫**

**i can't be horny for you while having dinner with the wellbeloves ffs**

_Well, I'll be horny for you while having dinner with my family so_

_We're even_

😫😫😫

(***)

**[Photo]**

**i took off the damn suit thank god**

**i wish it would've been you who did it tho…**

_Fuck, Simon_

_You can't just send me a shirtless photo_

_Are you trying to kill me?_

**no 🙄**

_Well, you're killing me_

_The things I'd do to you if I was there…_

**what would you do?**

_I'd sit on your lap_

_And I'd kiss you senseless_

_I'd kiss you everywhere_

_Your neck_

_Behind your ear as you like_

**fuck i really like it when you do that**

_Your collarbones_

_And then_

_I'd lick and bite a nipple_

_Until I got one of your beautiful moans out of you_

**baz you're driving me crazy right now**

_And then I'd start going lower_

_I'd kiss your thighs while I palm your dick through your pants_

_Teasing you_

**you're torturing me**

**would you make me beg?**

_Yeah_

_I'd make you beg_

_And then I'd ask_

_"Do you want to fuck me or me to fuck you?"_

**want you to fuck me**

**god i really want you to fuck me right now**

_Yeah?_

_Would you let me tie you to the bed?_

_Like you did to me that one time_

**fuck, yeah**

**anything**

**i'd let you do anything**

_Fuck, love_

_Call me_

_Now_

**no**

**skype**

**i wanna see your face when you come**

_Fuck, yeah_

_I'm calling you now_

(***)

**[Photo]**

**you fell asleep while still on skype last night 🙈**

_For fuck's sake, Snow_

_And you decided to take a screenshot?_

**yeah**

**you looked so cute 🥰**

**i had to**

_I should've hung up on you after the cybersex_

**you would never**

_Don't challange me, Snow_

☹

(***)

**bazzy 🥺**

**are you actually upset about the screenshot? 🥺**

**i'm sorry if it bothered you…**

_I'm not upset about it_

_Sorry if I made you think that…_

**oh**

**okay**

**you seem upset tho 😔**

_I guess I am_

_It's not about the screenshot though_

_I don't actually care about that_

_It's pretty endearing actually_

**then why are you upset? 😔**

_I always get a little bit sad around Christmas_

_My mum died close to Christmas_

_So the holiday always feels a little bittersweet_

**oh darling**

**😔**

**that must've been hard**

**you were only a kid when she died**

_Yeah…_

_The first Christmas after she died my father was so depressed he forgot to buy any presents_

_And I thought Santa hadn't left me any presents because I must have been naughty_

_My mum just died and Santa didn't leave me any presents_

_I'd never forget how devastated I felt_

**that actually breaks my heart 😔**

_Thank God Fiona came to save the day_

_She bought me presents and took me to her flat_

_I lived with her for a little while until my father was good again_

_Things weren't so bad after that_

**i wish i could go back in time and give a hug to little bazzy 🥺**

_I'd take a hug right now to be honest…_

**darling 🥺**

**wish i could**

**my christmases hadn't been usually great too**

**we never had presents at the care homes**

**i remember my classmates gushing about their presents after the school break**

**and i never had anything to gush about**

_I can't think about you living in there_

_It makes me angry actually_

_And here I am complaining about almost not having presents one Christmas_

_When you didn't even had a family_

_You must think I'm such a posh prick…_

**i don't think that**

**i really don't**

**your mum died before christmas**

**you have every right to complain**

**i miss my mum and i didn't even meet her**

**so i can only imagine it must be even harder to meet her and then have her taken away from you**

_I do miss her_

_It's been 15 years and I never stopped missing her_

_I don't think I ever will_

_You don't know anything about your parents?_

**no**

**anything**

**i don't know their names nor what they look like**

**i don't know why they surrendered me**

**well i do know that, because they didn't want me**

**i guess it's as simple as that**

_Love…_

**i don't even know if they're still alive**

**i only know i was found outside of a care home when i was only a few weeks old**

**with the name simon snow written on my arm**

_That's so fucked up…_

**yeah…**

**the most fucked up thing tho**

**is that i always felt it was my fault**

**that my parents didn't want me because i wasn't good enough**

**i mostly thought that when i was a kid**

**but even to this day i tend to think i'm never good enough for anything**

**or anyone**

_Don't say that_

_Simon, you're more than good enough for anything_

_Or anyone_

_You're so good… I've never meet a purest soul in my life_

_You didn't deserve any of that_

_You were just a baby…_

**i know…**

**but i don't always believe it**

**god we're fucked up aren't we?**

_Yeah_

_We are_

_We're quite a mess_

**as you said**

**we match**

🦖💖

_Yeah_

_We do_

⛄💙

**i really wish i was there with you right now…**

_Yeah_

_Me too_

**i miss you**

**like, i not only miss the sex**

**i actually miss you**

**being with you**

**idk…**

_I miss you too..._

**skype? i wanna see you**

_Yeah_

_Call me_

**💖💖💖**

(***)

**[Photo]**

**aggie and i hiding from his family and their comments about when are we gonna get back together 😫**

_[Photo]_

_Dev and I hiding from our family tired of pretending we're straight_

😂😂😂

**in which world can you pretend you're straight?**

_In any world_

_That's why we're hiding_

**there's also no way aggie and i would get back together**

**that's why we're hiding**

**😂😂😂**

_Would you never get back together for real?_

**omg no**

**we were so bad at being a couple**

**we were miserable half the time**

**and the other half we were on a break**

**we do love each other and she's family to me**

**but we work so much better as friends**

**why?**

_I don't know, you look made for each other_

_I mean, look at that photo you just send me_

_You're practically Barbie and Ken_

**lol i think we look more like siblings that anything else** 😅

_Well, yeah_

_I guess you could say that_

**i don't want a barbie you know**

**or a ken**

**i want someone real**

**someone i connect with**

_Do you think you'll find it?_

**yeah**

**i'm pretty sure i will**

🦖💘

⛄💙

(***)

_How was your first time?_

**my first time doing what?**

_Sex, Snow_

_What else would it be?_

**oh**

**why are you asking me that?**

_I was talking with Dev about our first times and I got curious about yours_

_You don't have to answer if you don't want to_

**oh no i don't mind**

**i was 15 and it was with my girlfriend at the time**

**it was awkward as hell**

**we had no idea what we were doing**

**i came way too soon**

**and she didn't came at all**

**😂**

**we broke up 3 weeks later lol**

_Straight sex is weird_

**😂😂😂**

**and my first time with a guy**

**i was 16**

**with one of the older boys at the care home i was living in**

**it was also awkward because i still didn't know what i was doing**

**but he did so it wasn't that bad**

**we had a very steamy shower that's for sure 😅**

_Only one steamy shower?_

**a lot of steamy showers actually**

**until he turned 18, left the care home and didn't see him ever again lol**

**he's the one who taught me how to suck dick so**

**you can thank him lol**

_Oh my God_

_Forever grateful to him_

_He did a very good job_

_Taught you so well_

😏

**what about your first time?**

_It's not very interesting honestly_

_I was 16_

_Almost 17_

_I went to a gay club for the first time_

_With Niall and Dev_

_A guy started flirting with me_

_We made out_

_And I left with him_

_We had sex in his car_

_It was definitely awkward_

_I didn't tell him it was my first time but I think it was obvious_

_I didn't see him ever again after that_

**your first time was with a complete stranger??**

_Yeah_

_Not ideal, I know_

_But if I'm honest almost every time I've had sex has been with an stranger, so_

**never had a boyfriend?**

_Nope_

**i've never had a boyfriend either**

**i had a couple of girlfriends**

**but never a boyfriend**

**you've never been with a girl?**

_Oh, no_

_Thank God_

😂😂😂

**not even a kiss?**

_I did kiss a girl once_

_When I was like 14_

_Playing a stupid game with my friends_

_They challenged me to kiss this girl_

_I really didn't want to but I was still in the closet so_

_I kissed her_

**and? what happened?**

_Worst experience of my life_

**😂😂😂**

_I thought "nope, that's not for me"_

_If I wasn't already sure I was 100% gay, I sure was after that_

_I think I came out to Dev and Niall only a few days later_

**i see it was traumatic lol**

_It really was_

**😂😂😂**

**you're so dramatic**

_Me?_

_Dramatic?_

_Never_

😂😂😂

**wouldn't you like it?**

**to have a boyfriend i mean**

_Yeah_

_I just haven't found the right guy I guess_

_Someone I connect with_

_As you said_

**and do you think you'll find it?**

_Yeah_

_I'm pretty sure I will_

⛄💙

🦖💘

(***)

**i had a dream about you last night**

_What did you dream?_

_Was it a sex dream?_

**omg no!**

**not EVERYTHING i think about is sex ffs**

**🙄**

_It was a sex dream wasn't it_

**okay it was a sex dream**

**🙄**

**i was giving you a blowjob**

_Of course of all the things you dream about giving me a blowjob_

**well it's one of my favourite things to do 😳**

**it was so hot…**

**i was on my knees**

**and you were standing, with one hand pulling at my hair**

**and you were fucking my mouth deep and slow…**

**so fucking hot**

_Fucking hell_

_You're so good at that_

_There's no mouth like yours, Simon_

**i woke up and i had actually came**

**it's been years since i came in my sleep**

**and you weren't even touching me in my dream**

**i came only by dreaming of giving you a blowjob**

**that's how horny i am**

_That's actually so fucking hot_

_Fuck I miss you so much Simon…_

**i miss you too**

**i want my mouth on you asap...**

_Yeah…_

_Skype?_

**yeah**

**call me**

**now**

(***)

**bazzy**

**are you up?**

**i can't sleep…**

_Yeah_

_I can't sleep either_

_I never sleep well in this house_

**why?**

_I don't know_

_I guess I don't feel safe here_

_I don't feel at peace_

**yeah**

**i get why**

_Why can't you sleep?_

**idk**

**i'm usually good at not thinking**

**but tonight i can't stop…**

**and well**

**i might've got used to sleep next to you**

**and now i sleep worse alone**

_Aww, Simon_

_That's cute_

_I actually sleep better next to you too_

_What can't you stop thinking about?_

**you**

_Me?_

**yeah**

**there's something i need to tell you**

_Then tell me_

**maybe i shouldn't…**

**i definitely shouldn't over text…**

**but i can't just not say it anymore**

**maybe you already know…**

**penny and aggie say it's written all over my face**

_What is it, Simon?_

**i'm**

**well**

**i'm in love with you**

**i've been for a while**

**but i've been scared to tell you because what if you don't feel the same?**

**i mean, why would you feel the same?**

**you probably don't and i'm fucking this all up**

**but i just couldn't keep having sex with you without telling you**

**it was killing me**

_Simon_

_You're so thick I swear to God_

_You must be fucking blind_

**what are you talking about?**

_Do you really think I don't feel the same?_

_Have I ever, in all this time, acted as if I was anything less of in love with you?_

**i… i don't know**

**have you?**

_Oh my God_

_Simon_

_I'm head over heels for you_

_I've been since almost the beginning_

_The first time we had sex I already knew you were going to be different_

_I've never felt this for anyone before_

**really?**

_Of course_

_Do you think I call "love" every guy I have sex with?_

_I thought it was obvious_

_And that you were ignoring it because you didn't feel the same…_

**i thought you were the one ignoring it because you didn't feel the same!**

**it's not like i've been subtile either**

**do YOU think i call darling everyone i have sex with?**

**god we're idiots aren't we?**

_Yes, we are_

_absolutely useless_

**i'm a terrible boyfriend, you know**

**but i wanna try to be better for you**

_Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?_

**yeah**

**i guess i am**

_No, you're not doing it over text_

**skype?**

_No, I'm coming back to London_

**what?**

**but you're not supposed to come back yet**

_I don't care_

_You can't just say you're in love with me and expect me to stay here_

**won't your father be mad?**

_Fuck him_

_I'm coming back_

_We'll meet at your flat_

_And I'll kiss you senseless_

_Then you'll ask me to be your boyfriend_

_And I'll say yes_

_And then we'll have espectacular sex_

_Sounds good to you?_

**nothing's ever sounded this good** 💖

_Perfect_

_See you in a few hours_

⛄💙

**can't wait**

**🦖💘**

(***)

**do you really have to leave?**

**i miss you already 🥺**

_Simon, I literally just left_

_I'm not even out of your building yet_

**so?**

**i miss you 🥺**

**come back**

_I wish I could_

_But my father is pretty mad I disappeared for two days during Christmas_

_So I have to go back_

🥺🥺🥺

_You could, you know_

_Come with me_

_(If the Wellbeloves won't mind, of course)_

**really?**

_Yeah, I haven't even reached my car yet_

_I miss you too already_

**awww 🥰🥰**

**the wellbeloves won't mind**

**but what about your father??**

_I don't care_

_It's Christmas, he won't be rude_

_Better to introduce my boyfriend sooner than later anyways_

**i still can't believe i can call you my boyfriend now… 💖**

_Yeah_

_Me neither..._ ❤

_So, are you coming?_

**yeah, wait outside**

**i'm a little terrified of meeting your family tbh**

**but i'm excited at the same time 💕**

_Yeah, me too_

_But I know they'll love you, even my father_

_It's just impossible not to love you_

**bazzy 🥺🥺🥺**

**i love you too**

**so much**

**💖💖💖💖**

_Stop being sappy over text_

_And come here so we can be sappy in person_

**i'm coming, i'm coming!**

**wait for me**

_always, love_

🦖💘

⛄💙

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://nevergonnacallmedarling.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
